Flip it Around
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for mass kink meme. Liara's feels that she needs to remind Shepard just who's the boss, and teach the Commander more about asari physiology. In front of everyone without the crew knowing.


**The Prompt: **_Femshep/Liara: Mind Sex_

_Sooo..._

_There's a pretty epic fill going on a few pages back focusing on Liara, er,_

_appreciatingShepard's body. A lot. And I thought: why not flip it around?_

_Maybe Shepard's done some extranet research and is curious about just how much control an asari can exhibit over her partner's nervous system. Maybe they're in the mood for sexytimes but are stuck somewhere relatively public. Maybe Liara's just feeling like she needs to remind Shepard just who's the boss (because we all know that aggressive!Liara is the best Liara - after choco-liara, anyway). Whatever the reason, mind sex ensues. Hot, steamy sex, all in their heads, no touching each other allowed._

**The Prompt:**

* * *

It had happened when she'd been mad at Shepard, the first time. That she'd learned such a thing, not her being mad at her lover. That was something she'd already experienced once or twice. But Shepard had been making little jokes about Liara's role as the Shadow Broker, complete with acting intimidated in her presence, and the asari had just looked long and hard at her lover, and sent a tug at her through the meld.

And the Commander had then blinked, actually looking frightened. "I'm sorry, Liara. I was over the line. Please don't be angry."

"Oh, Shepard. I know you were just joking."

And Shepard had taken her hand, and they'd mostly forgotten about that. Until Jane had been fucking her loudly in Liara's room, the spasm of her grinding against the asari's leg. Them her lover had hopped out of bed with a smirk. They'd been alone, thanks to Jane's complaining that Glyph be sent away. So no one heard Shepard saying that she wanted to play some frustrating game of who-can-get-off-first. And Jane had just won this match. Now it was Liara's turn, haha.

When Tali had sent a message over the omnitool to the shocked and furious Shadow Broker that she didn't need Glyph to help with repairs, and that she knew why they'd sent him to her and it was creepy, so stop doing it, Liara had responded with more acid than had been necessary. Since then, her life had taken on a frustrating turn of green laughing eyes and a flaunting of her favorite jacket and teasing messages about how much cold water Liara had been using lately, and why was she now spending so much more time in her room, alone?

As amusing as it might have been to see the Commander running out half-dressed, the information broker still could not consider herself in the laughing mood. Even as she plotted out her revenge. Her appreciation in human jokes had increased since first stepping on the Normandy, but then she could have strangled Shepard for this. As much as she adored and loved her, sometimes Liara really wanted to see those green eyes widen with alarm and that mouth to begin pleading.

Just teasing her some more, yes, but Liara could not laugh about it. For too long her bed had been empty, and she'd forgotten how wonderful falling asleep curled up around Jane was. Leaving, leaving _her_, had unacceptable. Just thinking about it made her want to grab Shepard, and drag her into the bedroom, and tie her up so she could never leave. But of course, EDI would find out probably, and would come and untie the spectre, and really, it was not a long term solution. The galaxy unfortunately needed Shepard.

But not at every moment. Like when she was sitting just here, in this lounge, joking with the others, drinking, winning enough credits from Tali to make her pout visibly through the mask. Looking like she didn't have the fate of so much on her shoulders, right then.

She wanted to see that that reprimanded look cross Shepard's perfect face.

There was hardly any conscious thought to melding with her. Just looking into those eyes, as everything drifted away and left only them. Shepard's grin became manic, either to overcompensate, or because of simply forming a Union with Liara. She was fairly certain no one noticed the darkening of her irises and the white around them.

_Remember, Shepard, that time at Purgatory. When they were closing. Because your gun went off and took out a sign, and started a fire? And we stayed behind, and disabled the security? And fucked on that couch where Aria sits._

…_.yes? And Aria must never know._

_Obviously. You look amazing in that outfit. I love that jacket on you. I love touching you in it._

_Well. I loved wrapping you in it last night. When you got cold. Even though I couldn't zip it. And it got a little stretched out. You looked so gorgeous when you're about to fall asleep. When you passed out in my arms so I had to carry you to the bed, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. _

_Shepard. I'm not here for you to tell me about how 'cute' you find me. As much as I appreciate the sentiment._

_Then what are you here for? _That big smug grin.

_To fuck you. _

_I had a feeling. Just let me finish this hand. And this drink._

_No Shepard. That is not what we're going to do._

_What do you mean? I thought you said you wanted to have sex?_

_Yes. Here. Take a sip of that drink and cross your legs._

From the look on Jane's face, she hadn't expected to hear that. Or to find herself following through on the command.

_No touching. _

One of Shepard's green eyes twitched. _Of course not._

_And remember, Jane, that time you broke into my apartment, and practically emptied my refrigerator? While ruining my kitchen?_

_What about you almost emptying a pistol into my face? Did it never occur to you that it might be me coming to see you?_

_Considering I thought we'd already said our goodbyes, and that you certainly didn't come to wake me up or even knock, thinking that you were a thief was understandable. I still can't believe you even ate the condiments. What did Cerberus do to you? _

_They spent a lot of money for me to be able to eat an entire jar of the asari version of relish._

_Oh, you're so lucky I love you. Now, do you remember when we were in that apartment, and you ruined the couch in the living room. _

_Half of that was your fault. Your biotics went nuts. _

_Because of you._

_Yeah. Because of me._

Now she was almost blushing, ruining her grasping attempt at having the upper hand. Why did Shepard always turn her into some young maiden, even after all these long two years spend doing more than most asari did in two hundred. She was an adult by any standard. But her lover raising an eyebrow with a smile sent her heart fluttering and made her damned stutter come back.

She was not the Shadow Broker when those green eyes fell on her, or a Matriarch's pureblood daughter or a post-doctorate that had spent many years uncovering prothean artifacts. She was just Liara T'Soni, awkward around others, nervous at every word. And of course, miserably in love with the spectre that had saved her life along with countless others.

_Do you know what else asari are capable of? Besides biotics?_

In the meld, Jane's eyes remained their usual shade of startling, bright green. In the meld, she was never more helpless.

_Liara?_

_I'm going to make you remember all those moments. When you had me at your mercy. When you decided you'd rather tease me than just fuck me. _

Despite the bond, and how heavily Liara could influence both it and Shepard, the Commander had too strong a will not to fight back. She squirmed, something that Liara had never seen Jane do even once. In and out of their bond. It left no secrets between them, no boundaries or lies. Nowhere to run. Stripped naked at Liara's request.

_Did you think I was going to just let those go? Shepard? Are you alright?_

_Yeah. Yes. This is okay. I keep going in and out. And not the way I usually do, when we do this. If you catch my drift._

_Charming._

_Really? Oh. There. Fuuuck. You're evil. This can't wait, Liara? _

There was nothing more that Shepard enjoyed than having Liara slowly lick her, spread her thighs and press her mouth into the muscled skin there. Work her way up. Feel those fingers touch her head, growing weak. Taste her, once, twice, until Jane was already soaked and desperately scrambling for control. Cursing, and pressing herself closer to Liara, who was happy to oblige.

Normally, now, in their meld, she hung back and watched her Shepard whimpering her name.

Outside their bond, Jane was nearly the same mess. She lost another hand. Kept calling for cards when she had too many, and then throwing them down with loud huffs. Everyone noticed as well, and had to make little comments on her lack of concentration as those green eyes glazed over.

_Do you remember the first time we did this? In your room, on that bed, and I had no idea what you were doing at first?_

_You learn fast. As I am coming to appreciate._

_And I ripped your pillowcase, and you said I hurt your ears, when my legs tightened around your shoulders?_

_You ended up rolling onto your side halfway through it and nearly broke my neck. Of course I think about that night. It was all I thought about after Cerberus brought me back. _

_Surely that wasn't _all_ you thought about._

_Yes. Until I saw you again. Then I wondered when I could get to do that to you again. _

Which made Liara crumble, and give Shepard a look across the room. She didn't care how obvious she looked right then, so plainly smitten and longing, her black eyes seen by anyone that cared to glance at her face. _Now. Always. You could have done it then, if you'd sent your crew members away._

_Oh, don't tell me that. That's even worse torture than that kiss. Right there. On your desk. Soaking all that paperwork you worked so hard on. Fucking you with that secretary outside—oh, no, your Father had bugged that room, hadn't she._

_I'd nearly forgotten that. Yes, perhaps it was better we hadn't._

_We'd never hear the end of it. She'd probably tell us we weren't doing it right. _

_I don't know. This seems right. _Their meld forming again, Shepard still seated in some nondescript chair as Liara rested between her thighs._ Doesn't it, Shepard?_

_You are perfection. You know you're my Goddess right?_

_Is that why you're so wet for me? I seemed to have missed that lesson in theology. _

_Your nose. How is it possible your nose feels so good there? You've ruined noses for me. Forever. Oh, just fuck me. With your fingers, your tongue. Liara. Please. I want. I want._

_What show me Shepard I want to see every fantasy_

Her now on that bed, sitting up, Shepard's face in her lap. Bobbing, as she swallowed that contraption Jane had bought and then quite literally sprung on Liara one night. It's practically real! Except for the fact this it comes off, you know, without bloodshed and screaming.

_That thing. _

_Yeah. You look so annoyed right now. I love that thing between your lips. Either set. It feels like I'm fucking you, but fuller than with just my fingers. Nearly as good as my tongue, except I can't taste you._

Her head, leaning back on a pillow, as Shepard rested above her. Getting her mouth fucked by that thing, both of them lost, as Jane leaned forward to lick the inside of Liara's thighs. Just that image driving them to nearly touching themselves. Jane's leg was visibly shaking beneath the table, joggling, as her face turned increasingly desperate.

Touching her with fingers that were almost cold, compared to how hot the asari felt. Three fingers rubbing her, experimenting as she leaned forward closer, her mouth, that tongue licking her without any shame or hesitation as those fingers slid into her. So soaked that even three of them fit inside easily. Later, Liara would be forced to lick them clean, and then take the bedding to the laundry room as a common courtesy.

_Oh yeah, pour that fabric softener? Why Liara? Why send me that image?_

_Maybe you'll learn to clean your own laundry then._

_So needlessly cruel. When we get the chance, I'm going to bend you over that washing machine. So hard we'll find every missing sock that gets lost behind it._

_Is that a sex reference? A euphemism? _

_I'm just tired of losing so many socks. No, Liara. I really am going to fuck your brains out with that thing. Until neither of us can move. Then we'll slowly recovering, and I'll clean you up with my tongue._

_That won't help. It'll only make things worse. _

But they could both see it, Shepard between her legs, hair wild from Liara's hands, how she would count every freckle on those shoulders until her vision blurred. Shepard was providing memories of how she tasted, while Liara brought the way it felt to have that pink tongue against that nub that Jane sometimes would press her teeth into and growl until the asari would collapse into a puddle. All jumbled together, until she was nearly pulling out of their meld to find some relief, but unable to leave Shepard.

_I want that right now_

_I can't I can't I cant please this is killing me fuck more please Liara anything I will do anything your slave just Liiiarra. _

Impossible to ignore that begging Shepard so rarely performed. Perhaps she'd learned a lesson, if only on asari physiology. The information broker reached out, brushing her consciousness against Shepard's, wrapping herself around her in the meld. They were there, they we us. Nothing there except themselves. Just bodies sliding into each other, removing any boarder, nothing but them, no world outside this. Liara was as much Shepard as Jane was T'Soni.

Liara handled her orgasm with aplomb. She only crossed her legs, smiling enigmatically down at her shoes. Perfectly unscuffed. Her spine did not melt, and no one could see her toes curling.

Shepard's face turned a red, a scary red, and then fell head first onto the table, sobbing loudly.

The others ran to her side, gingerly poking at her. "Jeez, Lola, what's wrong?"

"Skipper, you okay?"

"Shepard?"

"She's been under a lot of stress lately." Liara assured the others. "It's okay; I'll stay and make sure she's alright.

"And, I know this is off-topic, but do any of you happen to have any sunglasses I can borrow?"


End file.
